Forever You Will Remember My Name
by ScarletChica
Summary: A few moons after the dark forest battle. Many cats hearts are healing and the lake cats are left with peace. Until SkyClan travels to the lake. The clans are oozing with questions. How will they come up with more land? Can they ever get along? Forbidden romances? And how do the books end with all endings tied. Mine and your questions waiting to be answered in my way of ending it.
1. Alligiances and Prologue

ALLEGIANCES

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

* * *

LEADER: BRAMBLESTAR- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY: SQUIRRELFLIGHT- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: JAYFEATHER- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS: (Toms and she-cats without kits; in order of seniority)

BRACKENFUR- golden brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

CLOUDTAIL- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW

THORNCLAW- golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

SPIDERLEG- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL- light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING- white she-cat with green eyes

POPPYFROST- tortoiseshell she-cat

BERRYNOSE- cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL- small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER- gray-and-white tom

LIONBLAZE- golden tabby with amber eyes

FOXLEAP- reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD- white she-cat

TOADSTEP- black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL- dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT- dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE- very pale gray tom with black stripes

IVYPOOL- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

MOLECLAW- brown-and-cream tom

CHERRYFROST- ginger she-cat

APPRENTICES: (Toms and she-cats older than six moons, in training)

SEEDPAW- pale ginger she-cat

LILYPAW- dark tabby she-cat

QUEENS: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

BRIGHTHEART- white she-cat with ginger patches mother of Cloudtail's kits: AMBERKIT- a pale gray she-kit with amber eyes, SNOWKIT- a white tom with amber eyes, and DEWKIT- a dark gray tom with amber eyes.

DOVEWING- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes mother of Bumblestripe's kits: OAKKIT- a pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes, JASMINEKIT- a pale gray she-kit with blue eyes, and ARCHKIT- a tiny white tabby she-kit with a curved black marking over her left eye

SQUIRRELFLIGHT- (description above) mother of Bramblestar's kit: STORMKIT- a tiny dark brown tabby she-kit with fur tipped vague ginger, a white paw, and amber eyes

CINDERHEART- gray tabby she-cat expecting Lionblaze's kits

ELDERS: (Warriors and/or medicine cats retired)

PURDY- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

GRAYSTRIPE- long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT- dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

MILLIE- striped gray tabby with blue eyes

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

* * *

LEADER: BLACKSTAR- large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW

DEPUTY: ROWANCLAW- ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT: LITTLECLOUD- very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, MISTPAW

WARRIORS:

OAKFUR- small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT- black tom

TOADFOOT- dark brown tom

APPLEFUR- mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST- black-and-white tom

SNOWBIRD- pure white she-cat

TAWNYPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, DEWPAW

OLIVENOSE- tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW- light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT- gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR- dark gray tom

TIGERHEART- dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT- cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE- black she-cat

FERRETCLAW- cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING- ginger tom

KINKFUR- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

APPRENTICES:

SPARROWPAW- tabby tom

MISTPAW- spiky-furred pale gray she-cat

DEWPAW- gray she-cat

QUEENS:

IVYTAIL- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

ELDERS:

CEDARHEART- dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

WINDCLAN

* * *

LEADER: ONESTAR- brown tabby tom

DEPUTY: ASHFOOT- gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, CROUCHPAW

MEDICINE CAT: KESTRELFLIGHT- mottled gray tom

WARRIORS:

CROWFEATHER- dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER- light brown tabby tom

WHITETAIL- small white she-cat

APPRENTICE, LARKPAW

NIGHTCLOUD- black she-cat

GORSETAIL- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

WEASELFUR- ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING- brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

EMBERFOOT- gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL- light brown tabby with blue eyes

SEDGEWHISKER- light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE- tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

WHISKERNOSE- light brown tom

FURZEPELT- gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERFOOT- large pale gray tom

ELDERS:

WEBFOOT- dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR- tabby tom

* * *

WINDCLAN

* * *

LEADER: MISTYSTAR- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: REEDWHISKER- black tom

MEDICINE CAT: MOTHWING- dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE

WARRIORS:

GRAYMIST- pale gray tabby she-cat

MINTFUR- light gray tabby tom

ICEWING- white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL- dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT- dark gray she-cat

MALLOWNOSE- light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

PETALFUR- gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT- light brown tom

HOLLOWFLIGHT- dark brown tabby tom

TROUTSTREAM- pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYFOOT- brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHTAIL- light brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES:

WILLOWSHINE- gray tabby she-cat

QUEENS:

DUSKFUR- brown tabby she-cat mother of: PODKIT and CURLKIT

MOSSPELT- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS:

DAPPLENOSE- mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL- ginger-and-white tom

* * *

SKYCLAN

* * *

LEADER: LEAFSTAR- brown-and-cream tabby with amber eyes

DEPUTY: SHARPCLAW- dark ginger tom

APPRENTICE, EGG

MEDICINE CAT: ECHOSONG- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FRECKLEWISH

WARRIORS:

PATCHFOOT- black-and-white tom

CLOVERTAIL- light brown tabby with a white underbelly and legs

SPARROWPELT- dark brown tabby tom

FALLOWFERN- pale brown she-cat

WASPWHISKER- gray-and-white tom

PETALNOSE- pale gray she-cat

SHREWTOOTH- skinny black tom

APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW

EBONYCLAW- striking black she-cat

BILLYSTORM- ginger-and-white tom

HARVEYMOON- white tom

APPRENTICE, SANDYPAW

MACGYVER- black-and-white tom

ROCKSHADE- black tom

BOUNCEFIRE- ginger tom

TINYCLOUD- small white she-cat

APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW

MINTFUR- gray tabby she-cat

SAGEFUR- small pale gray tabby tom

NETTLESPLASH- pale brown tom

RABBITLEAP- brown tom

CREEKFEATHER- gray tabby tom

PLUMWILLOW- dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICES:

FRECKLEWISH- long-legged mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

EGG- long-legged cream tom with blue eyes

BIRDPAW- black she-cat with a gray muzzle and a scar over her left eye

HONEYPAW- light-colored she-cat

SANDYPAW- light-colored she-cat with a darker tail-tip, legs, and ear tips

QUEENS:

LEAFSTAR- (description above) mother of Billystorm's kits: FIREKIT- a ginger she-kit, HARRYKIT- a gray tom, and STORMKIT- a gray-and-ginger she-kit

CHERRYTAIL- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat expecting Sharpclaw's kits

ELDERS:

TANGLE- ragged tabby tom

* * *

TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER

* * *

HEALER TELLER OF THE POINTED STONES (STONETELLER)- dark gray tom (Brook's Brother)

PREY-HUNTERS

GRAY SKY BEFORE DAWN (GRAY)- pale gray tabby tom

WING SHADOW OVER WATER (WING)- gray-and-white she-cat

STORMFUR- dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly from RiverClan

BROOK WHERE LITTLE FISH SWIM (BROOK)- brown tabby she-cat

FLIGHT OF STARTLED HERON (FLIGHT)- brown tabby she-cat

SCREECH OF ANGRY OWL (SCREECH)- black tom

SPLASH WHEN FISH LEAPS (SPLASH)- light brown tabby she-cat

DARK SHADOW ON WATER (DARK)- black tom

CAVE-GUARDS

SHEER PATH BESIDE WATERFALL (SHEER)- dark brown tabby tom

MOSS THAT GROWS BY RIVER (MOSS)- light brown she-cat

PEBBLE THAT ROLLS DOWN MOUNTAIN (PEBBLE)- gray she-cat

SNOW FALLING ON STONES (SNOW)- white she-cat

RAIN THAT PASSES QUICKLY (RAIN)- gray speckled she-cat

KIT-MOTHERS

NIGHT OF NO STARS (NIGHT)- black she-cat mother of Sheer's kits: NEWT SLITHERING ON SMOOTH STONE (NEWT)- marbled ginger, black, and brown tabby tom (Cave-guard), MUD SPLATTERED ON ROCK (MUD)- mottled brown tabby tom (Cave-guard), STILL LEAF BLOWING ON WIND (STILL)- small mottled light brown tabby with green eyes (Prey-hunter)

TO-BES

LARK THAT SINGS AT DAWN (LARK)- pale tabby she-cat (Cave-guard)

PINE THAT CLINGS TO ROCK (PINE)- light brown tom (Prey-hunter)

ELDERS

TALON OF SWOOPING EAGLE (TALON)- dark brown tabby tom

BIRD THAT RIDES THE WIND (BIRD)- gray-brown she-cat

CLOUD WITH STAR IN BELLY (CLOUD)- pale gray she-cat

* * *

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:

* * *

RAVENPAW- sleek black tom with a flash of white on his chest, former ThunderClan apprentice

BARLEY- a black-and-white tom who lives on a farm with Ravenpaw

SMOKEY-muscular gray-and-white tom that lives in a barn at the horseplace

FLOSS- small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

PRINCESS- a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws and amber eyes- a kittypet

CODY- a plump tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

SMUDGE- a plump black-and-white cat who lives in twolegplace

OTHER ANIMALS:

MIDNIGHT- a star-gazing badger who lives at sea

Prologue

Two glowing figures bounded along a starlit path, leaving starry paw prints on the shiny, commonly traveled trail. The ginger's nose twitching at the stardust of many cats traveling on the path. The shimmering cats eyes met a lush, green bush, teeming with health and color. Together they burst through the leafy brush, leaving a gift of ginger and blue tufts on the green. The pair of glistening cats circled once, then sat down near a cool, crisp loch. Both glittering reflections danced on the moonlit pool, casting dark shadows on the tumbling of a tiny waterfall behind them. They sat across from each other, eyes sparkling like a babbling brook. Frost fizzed at their feet and their sleek pelts shone like a million ice coated stars on a warm greenleaf night. The young ginger cat spoke first,

"Why here, Bluestar?" The silvery she-cat flicked her tail as if a kit was to pounce upon it and opened her mouth to reply.

"My friend, my apprentice, my warrior, my deputy, my leader, I chose this place so not a soul could hear us, in the constant noisy splash of the water falling. The creek, the crickets... Everything loud."

Gesturing to the surrounds, a small grasshopper leaped on her gray head, the color of fine mist. She flicked her ears, once, twice, and it was gone. Speaking at once when the chirping being left.

"Firestar, it makes me unsettled and guilty if SkyClan loses their home a second time… It just seems unfair..."

A worried, youthful expression lay on her face and a frown of tugging anxiety painted itself on her fair blue face fur. The dark ginger tom with the pelt of burning fire dipped his broad head in respect.

"Yes, Bluestar, we are the cats of the cats and those cats of the cats and again those cats of the cats who kicked SkyClan out in a time of need… There must be something we can do."

The ginger cat's tail looked like a long, slender flicker of flame as he thumped it on the lush, green, grass.

"Oh dear, Firestar, sometimes we know so much, but can't access the clans..." An amused look pounced upon her face, "I was dying up here while you were leading!"

The flame colored tom gave a faint hiss and cuffed her ear, but the blue cat could see laughter on his stone expression.

"And other times we know so little, but have unlimited access and we leap upon the forest like cat and mouse, giving messages and dreams to our loved ones."

She let out an empty sigh, trailing off. A fresh memory like a reopened wound pierced through the ginger warrior's heart: a thorn of pain: a rose with a thistle: bittersweet remembrances, stonewashed, but still there, like leaffall into leafbare. He let a frog of sadness escape his heart and let it cry out.

"Oh Bluestar, I miss her so much, she said she'd wait for me... Spottedleaf..."

The blue-gray cat swallowed his sorrow like moss with her empathetic face. She remembered the dark tortoiseshell beauty and her special relationship with the old ThunderClan leader. A dappled face with amber eyes shone in her mind.

"I know, but it eases the pain to help others and right now it is to protect the clans."

Wisdom shone in her eyes as moonlight cast on water. A rustle in the bushes disturbed both cats, sparks of alarm in the ginger cat's eyes, she noticed, were like dew on a mottled green leaf.

"Yellowfang!"

The flame colored tom sprang to his paws and gave the old dark gray cat a hearty nuzzle. She let out a purr of amusement.

"Firestar, Bluestar, it's so nice to see you to delivering a prophecy. It doesn't have to always be the grumpy elder who delivers the messages!" Her whiskers twitched and her eyes dazzled.

"We're discussing SkyClan, Yellowfang, we are unsure of how to warn them." The aged gray cat's eyes flashed and she began to recite a prophecy:

_"The earth will split_

_A cat shall fit,_

_One with all of StarClan's wit_

_Shall save the sky,_

_They will deny,_

_May she break, may she fall, shall she free them all."_

"Who shall it be sent to?"

"One of each clan; Firekit of SkyClan and Ivypool of ThunderClan."

"What! Firekit is way too young!" The blue-gray cat's fur bristled, immediately poking holes in the ghostly words.

"And who will send it?" Firestar pointed out, eyes narrowed, trying to figure out the prophecy.

"You."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

_"Leave me alone! Cat!"_

_ Firekit struggled to leap away from a star dazzled dark ginger cat. It had been a whole moon, since this cat had been bothering her. He said the same phrase each and every time:_

_"The earth will split,_

_A cat shall fit,_

_One with all of StarClan's wit_

_Shall save the sky,_

_They will deny,_

_May she break, may she fall, shall she free them all."_

_It was always in the same place, a grassy clearing covered with soft pink flowers and teeming with prey and butterflies, insects, and nature._

_"Get away!" She hissed again._

_"I'm not afraid to use my claws!" To prove her point she unsheathed her claws and sank them into the springy green grass._

_"Firekit, do not stray."_

_ The cat meowed in a deep, noble voice, which surprised Firekit as he always said 'the phrase' as she nicknamed it. Not that she had ever told anyone about the dreams, they'd think she was crazy!_

_"I am Firestar, old leader of ThunderClan." The strange cat spoke again._

_"You have my name!" She squeaked in surprise, knowing that wouldn't be the best to say in a bad situation. Mouse-brained, I'm so mouse-brained! She carefully added gruffly, "What is ThunderClan?" The starry flame colored tom dipped his head, when he opened his eyes, Firekit noticed they were a forest green, dark and bright at the same time._

_Much like my own, she thought, blinking her green eyes, I wonder..._

_"Young Firekit, you were named after me, and your sister after my mate, Sandstorm, SkyClan is the clan you live in, yes, as you know. Many generations ago, SkyClan lived with four other clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, until twolegs took your territory and the other clans drove you out."_

_"Drove us out! How could you!" She cried, stumbling back. Firekit was just beginning to trust the flame-colored tom._

_"Yes, but that was before my time, seasons and seasons before, but I and Sandstorm came and collected your cats, you're only but the second generation of your cats but now the clans have moved, they too, invaded by twolegs, to a lake. If you do not move your clan, it will suffer a terrible fate. You may survive for quite some time with the twolegs, but cat's of an evil clan called BloodClan will take over, ones that we once defeated before, but they will return, killing many cats."_

_Firekit let his words settle in her head for a bit, recoiling in surprise when she realized he said: "If you do not move your clan, it will suffer a terrible fate," instead of "If your clan doesn't move, it will suffer a terrible fate."_

_"Wait!"_

_Firekit gave an anguished cry as the ThunderClan leader, or whatever he had claimed to be, began to fade._

_The sparkly cat began to fade and more starry cats than she could count chanted:_

_"The earth will split,_

_A cat shall fit,_

_One with all of StarClan's wit_

_Shall save the sky,_

_They will deny,_

_May she break, may she fall, shall she free them all."_

_"Wait, don't go!"_

_She yowled. A twoleg picked her up and little twoleg kits began to jab her and tug her tail. She flailed her limbs, wildly, but more and more hairless creatures pulled on her fur and legs._

_"Help!" She gave a shrill cry. But no cat helped. They chanted louder and louder. Cats with blood dripping on their paws and collars studded with yellow teeth grinned, devilishly and leapt on SkyClan cats._

_Firekit noticed Leafstar, her mother, and some others claw the twolegs and some bloody cats and she cheered silently in her head. They're rescuing me! She realized. But suddenly a twoleg grabbed her father's ginger tail and one of the evil cats ran up to him and sliced him down the stomach. Crimson flowing endlessly out of him. "Billystorm!" She screeched. Harrykit and Stormkit yelped as twolegs picked them up. "Stormkit! Harrykit! Nooooo!"_

Blinking rapidly Firekit spotted no more furless things and only her two siblings, Stormkit and Harrykit, safe and sound, or a little more than that.

"Wake up!" Harrykit squealed, his gray fur, fluffed up. She fluttered her eyelids and groaned as Harrykit pounded her body again and pulled her ginger tail. Apparently, Leafstar and Billystorm had already left the den, their familiar scents, stale. Leaving poor Firekit no chance of possible extra sleep."Wake up!" He whined then tried-more like attempted to look more well kept and dignified.

"Guess what!" He didn't even give her a chance to guess because as soon as he said it he blurted, "We're becoming apprentices! But, Billystorm said we had to groom our fur and get some 'food in our guts!'"

Harrykit quoted, racing out of the den, scuffing up the red dust as he went. If he wants me to guess, maybe he should wait for me to say something! She thought, lashing her tail in mock annoyance, more out of not being able to cuff him on the ear before he poofed! Stormkit gave her a light flick with her tail.

"That's Harrykit alright." Her sister's sympathy, cooled her anxious thoughts like water on flames. "He'll change when he get's older."

"A tabby doesn't change his stripes." Firekit growled.

In a lower tone her sister added,

"Are you okay, you were yowling, flailing in your sleep and muttering things like, fire, thunder, clan, blood, and other stuff."

Firekit's eyes widened in surprise. She was actually saying things in her sleep.

"Nothing! Nothing at all... Not a thing- I mean... er... I'm fine!" She stuttered. Oh, how fine was that!

For half a heartbeat, Stormkit looked crestfallen, but if she did, she hid it well, shrugging, "If you want to share prey, I'm going to grab a mouse." Her gray-and-ginger sister mumbled, padding out of the shadowy buttery cave. Giving herself a quick wash more like a power wash, she began to follow Stormkit's trail, where dust again had been unsettled, even though she hadn't been running. As she got to the brightened entrance she paused at the ledge, so she could look down at the clan.

Her home was amazing, and even though she'd seen it times and times before, she still felt a twinge of excitement every time she looked at it. The gigantic creamy reddish bluff looked as if clawed by talons of a oversized chestnut hawk, it's wings beating up the powdered sand so it fell on the dry breeze ever so often. Scarring the cliffside, in and out to form little coves and to top it off a sparkling blue river parting it all.

I couldn't bear to leave my home, she thought, but according to that Fire-whatsit, Firemoon or whatever, four clans had already made the journey. Wait! She couldn't listen to that cat! Perhaps he was lying or it was probably a really real-looking/feeling dream. Maybe she'll fess up to her sister, Stormkit. She wouldn't think her odd.

Yeah I'll tell Stormkit. Firekit nodded to herself. Firekit felt a claw-scratch of guilt, as she remembered how Harrykit was left out of a lot of she-catish games they did. And it wouldn't help if when they became an apprentice and Egg was the only tom in the apprentice den, considering he was a bit older. She let out snort.

Harrykit will be the only tom apprentice! Firekit's tail curled up, half in amusement and half worry and guilt.

"All cats old enough to scale a cliff, gather round!"

Oops, well too late to get that mouse, Firekit thought as she heard her mother's loud and noble call. The ginger she-kit scrambled to her paws, a bit shakily and flicked a bit of crispy green moss off her left ear. Firekit abandoned her warm although shady spot outside the den, feeling a knot of regret as she left the chalky orange warmth and padded down the russet stone cliff. Some of it, crumbling, like powder, under the weight of her paws. Pressing her pelt to the wall of the gorge, reddish sand was sticking to her already bristled fur, from excitement and nervousness.

Landing with a soft thud the small ginger she-kit padded past the rockpile, where prey stacked as tall as her lay. She gave a muffled sneeze as some of a squirrel's red fluff brushed her button black nose. Firekit preferred mouse or a bird over all the coarse fur a squirrel had to offer. The small ginger she-kit trotted up to her gray-and-ginger sister, who was on her side, next to a half-eaten mouse.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Firekit gave a short purr, stopping the gentle rumble in her throat when Stormkit spoke.

"No harm done,"

Her gray-and-ginger sister's mew was quite hoarse. Stormkit had always had a gravelly voice like a monster shifting the hard gray stone on a thunderpath as it went on it's way, minus the monster's horrific growling, at least Firekit thought so. But Stormkit's rough voice had nothing to do with her personality and warmth. Though she sounded uptight and snappy, her sister was one of the nicest cats in the clan; leaving all the fire to Firekit.

"You can have the rest of my mouse if you can gulp it down fast enough," Stormkit teased pushing the remains of the small brown mouse towards Firekit.

"Thanks."

She mewed, taking a large bite of furry being. Flavor spilled into her mouth. Now that's more like it! The brown tuft of a mouse was still slightly warm, despite being caught the whole day before. Warmed by the beaming, golden ball in the sky, looking down at the gorge.

Springing to her paws, her and her sister padded up to where Leafstar was speaking, high, on Skyrock, giving their full attention to their mother and leader. Other cats began to scramble to their paws, leaving they're sunbathing to an abrupt stop. Others licking the dust off their coats.

"Today, we will have four new ranks to announce, three apprentices and a strong warrior with us, today." Egg held his head high and gave his creamy chest fur a lick and the three kits, including Firekit looked down at their paws.

"Egg, come forward," The creamy white tom, true to his name, stepped forward, blue eyes sparkling.

"I, Leafstar of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Egg, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

Egg meowed solemnly. There was not a doubt that the young tom had not a hint of regret in his voice. The cream tom had come a long ways since he joined as an apprentice for protection, shelter, and food.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Egg, from this moment on you will be known as Eggspeck. StarClan honors your determination and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Leafstar rested her muzzle on the cream tom's head, and he licked Leafstar's shoulder. SkyClan began to cheer enthusiastically, as if their lives depended on it.

"Eggspeck! Eggspeck! Eggspeck!"

"Harrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Harrypaw. Your mentor shall be Waspwhisker. I hope Waspwhisker will pass down all he knows on to you."

Waspwhisker padded up to Harrypaw, surprise flitting in his yellow eyes.

"Waspwhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained your former apprentice, Mintfur, with excellent skill and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Harrypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Harrypaw ran up to his new mentor, long gray fur fluffed up with pride and bonked noses with him. Waspwhisker put a slim gray-and-white tail on him and padded away with his apprentice to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor shall be Ebonyclaw. I hope Ebonyclaw will pass down all she knows on to you." Firekit noticed Leafstar had to beckon her with a nod and a tail as if the black warrior was just so surprised that she was to be a mentor again.

"Ebonyclaw, you are more than ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained Frecklewish with excellence, although she took the path of a medicine cat in the long-run."

Firekit noticed Ebonyclaw's embarrassment from being pointed out. Her sleek black fur was ruffled and she already had a tough time as a daylight warrior, to point out her collar stuffed with tufty green moss. But it was obvious Leafstar trusted her because Stormpaw was her own kit, along with anyone else who were mentors to her litter.

"You have shown yourself to be equal and strong-willed. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Ebonyclaw's embarrassment turned to pride as she touched noses with the young gray-and-ginger apprentice.

A few cats whispered, but they didn't seem to notice and sat down near Waspwhisker and Harrypaw. Firekit's ginger paws tingled; it was her turn, finally!

"Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Sharpclaw."

Firepaw filled up with pleasure. Sharpclaw was her mentor!

"I hope Sharpclaw will pass down all he knows on to you, come up, Sharpclaw." Leafstar nodded her brownish cream tabby head.

"Sharpclaw you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained Egg and Cherrytail to become great warriors from and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and tough. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

She touched noses with the large dark ginger tom, looking into his green eyes. It's kind of strange, I, he, and Fire-uh star all have dark ginger fur and green eyes. She thought, puzzled, but she let it go.

Her mentor was the clan deputy!


End file.
